Brave
by emrivera23
Summary: Marley Rose walks the halls of McKinley happy and excited for the school year ahead of her. Then out of the blue a certain bad boy enters her life, showing her how to live on the edge. Will it affect her new Glee Club status? Or will everything fall into place. JakeXMarley fic. Other characters mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Marley Rose stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She looked down at her second hand jacket that looked alot better than it did when she found it in the clearance bin at the Salvation Army. Thanks to her mothers skill of sewing. She smiled and told herself that everything was going to be okay.

She ran down the stairs to find her mother standing in front of the kitchen sink, washing some old shirts.

"Good morning Mom." Marley said happily.

"Good morning my dear." Her mother smiled. "Are you ready for school?" She asked as she wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Ready and set." Marley smile giving her mother a hug.

"Good, now let's go before we're late. Don't want to be late on you're first day of being a member of that Glee Club." her mother said as she picked up the car keys from the table.

"Don't worry about dropping me off a few blocks away. I am proud of my mother." Marley said with pride and confidence.

"Sweetheart, It's fine. I told you yesterday that it doesn't matter."

"I told them." Marley smiled. "They still accepted me." Marley said beaming. Tears flooded to her eyes as her mother pulled her in for a big hug.

"Oh Sweetie, you didn't have to." Her mother said as tears fell from her face.

"Mom, I love you, and I don't want to hide you from anyone." Marley stated.

"Awh, you really are something special." Her mom said as she wiped a tear from her face. "Now let's get going. Those tots aren't gonna cook themselves." She chuckled taking Marley's hand in hers as they exited the small house.

**hey, I know its short,but I just wanted to test the idea of a marley story. I cried when she stood up for her mom like that. And I really hope that the club will get back to normal, especially Tina. i am sad that her and Mike broke up. :( ButI guess maybe Tartie will be alright. :PAnd Ryan Murphy better not mess with my Brittana. or Klaine. especially Klaine. Andi hopethat he make Faberry real. lol but anyways. let me know what you think.:) I'll still write because its late and I have nothing else to do. :p so thanks for readign and you're opinions matter!:P:P:P:p**

**E.R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Marley's point of view.**_

I walk into the school to be greeted by Blaine Anderson.

"Good morning Marley!" He greeted happily.

"Good Morning." I responded nervously. He was Glee royalty, especially after being dubbed 'The New Rachel'

"I really hope you feel welcomed. And I am really sorry about our comments the other day. I don't know how we can make it up to you." He said as I opened my locker.

"Don;t make it up to me. But to my mother." I say just a tad bit harshly.

"actually, we already have that planned." He winked and walked away.

The bell for first period rang, I felt so nervous because everyone saw me and Wade...I mean Unique get slushied by Kitty and those two football guys. I walked into the classroom, only to be greeted by a friendly smile.

"Good morning Miss Rose." Mr Shuester said happily.

"morning." i reply as I duck down to a chair at the edge of the class, in front of a darker skinned boy with curly hair.

"Now class, I know it's the first week, but let's get working." Mr. Shuester said as he started to write something on the whiteboard behind him.

The class felt like hours till finally the bell rings.

"Okay class! Don't forget to bring my those papers tomorrow. Remember! It's not for marks, I just want to know who you guys are. Have a good day!" He smiles.

"What a joke." I hear from behind me as I am putting my book into my backpack.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

"I said that Shuester is a JOKE!" The boy said.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"He expects to get to know us all individually? No one ever pays attention to us anyways."The boy said coldly.

"Well I think its nice that a teacher sees us as people and not just students." I say, remembering the stories Blaine and Sam told me yesterday.

"Well It's bullshit." he says as he slams the book on the desk and leaves me still standing there in shock. I had no time to respond.

Two hours pass and I was ready for lunch. The tots my mom was talking about this morning made me think about how yummy they would be. I smiled as my mom placed an extra few tots on my tray.

"I love you dear." She mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back. I was proud she was my mother. I loved her no matter what people said. I sat down at the edge of the lunch room when suddenly I heard drums playing and guitars. Then Blaine jumps on a table as Tina, Artie and Sugar are sitting my mom on a chair.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

: Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

You're so mean (you're so mean)

When you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices)

In your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Ohh ohhhhhhh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Ooooh!)

I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me

(Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect)

You're perfect, you're perfect to me

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me.

As they finished I saw my mother wipe away tears, Sam walked up to me and walked me over to them.

"I know we sang this before, but this is what we think." Blaine said looking at my mom.

"You guys didn;t have to do this for me." my mom cried.

"We did. We apologize for what we said, and it was completely out of line."

"I didn't know there was line." Brittany says from behind Artie.

"shh." Artie said. "And we just wanted to say that we appreciate you."

I looked at my mom who was now wiping her face with a napkin.

"thank you."

"And Marley." Sam said. "We really hope you accept our apology." He says as I wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"Thank you guys."

"No problem. Now let us get back to the amazing tots of which have been placed before us!" Unique smiled. Laughing with the rest of the Glee Club felt right.

"You kids are precious." I heard my mom say as she began walking back to the kitchen.

"thank you." I say to Sam before class.

"Not a problem. I know how it feels." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, last year I was working at a strip club because my parents went broke." He says looking at his feet. "and so one day Finn and Rachel came down to get me, and here i am. Hobo McBieber."

"But I still don't get how that's the same." i ask confused.

"I don't know,but it made you feel better." He smiled. He was right. I felt a little better walking into my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know Perfect was used but I couldn't think of anything. and i like the idea of a Sam and Marley friendship. Same with Blaine and Marley. More Jake this chapter.**

**Marley point of view!**

I walked out of my last class smiling and excited for my next Glee rehearsal. As I walked into the class I was blinded by sheet music flying everywhere.

"Hello?" I say as I try to look at the dark figure now exiting the choir room.

"Marley?!" Blaine said as he ran up to me standing in the doorway.

"Blaine! Look!" I point at group of three people running.

"Kitty." He mumbled.

"Who?"

"Cheerio. Let's go find Mr. S" Blaine said as he led me away from the floating papers.

**Jake Point of view**

I stood silently behind the door as Kitty and the rest of her crew ran out, What a way to get caught. I ducked behind the door when that girl walked in. I swear if she saw me Mr. Shuester would be all over me, trying to get me to confess. Damn.

"Let's go find Mr. S" The boy said. I can leave. I slowly crept from my hiding place when I saw her. Damn.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice called.

"What do you care."

"I care that you just trashed the choir room." she said angrily.

"Well, I don't care." I say throwing my hands up."The man never let me finish my song!"

"So what does that have to do with anything? Do you want to be in Glee so badly you will screw around with the classroom?" She yelled. I backed away slightly. "Are you that immature!"

"I..."

"Don't bother."

"Look, It was kitty's idea." I explained. I had been hanging out with her a few days now. "are you gonna go and tell on me."

"I should." she said, a little more calmly. "Who are you?"

"Why."

"So I can tell you that I'm Marley." She said with a small smile.

"Jake, Jake Puckerman."

Suddenly a crowd of the Glee club walks in.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry I couldn't think much so i was like ahhh okay. thats it for tonight...but that was last night, this is tonight, yay.**

**Marley Point of View.**

I watched as Jake ran out the the choir room, I panicked because I know Mr. Shuester was going to blame Jake.

"Marley, who was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." i responded quickly.

"I thought you were talking to someone? You know it's okay if you tell us." He says reassuring.

I know it would be the right thing to do, but how was I suppose to lie.

"I have no idea who that was." I lied. I watched as the rest of the class started gathering up the sheet music.

"Kurt spent a lot of time organising this." Blaine said as he picked up some papers.

"I know." Artie said trying to avoid the papers with his chair.

"Sorry I couldn't help." I said feeling a little bad.

After all the papers were finally picked up Mr. Shuester asked us to sit down. I sat in silence as Mr. Shuester went on and on about how we need to "Step up our game"

"Mr. Shuester?" A small voice came from the crowd.

"Yes Brittany."

"Can we leave now?" She asked as everyone noticed the clock. Looks like there would be no singing today.

As we shuffled out of the class I was stopped by Jake.

"Hey..."

"Hi.." I say as I put my hat back on.

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"no, I didn't." I replied nervously, "I have to go meet my mom."

"Well...Can I get you're number?"

"I don't have a phone.."

"House number?"

"Sure." I say as he holds out his arm and a pen "You want it on you're arm?"

"Won't lose it." He replied casually.

"Okay.." I say as I write my number on his forearm.

"Great, I'll...Give you a call tonight." He winks and walks away. Moments later I was bombarded with questions by Unique, Tina and Sugar.

"Sooo. You and the new puckerman are...something?" Tina asks.

"Yeah, that boy is fine." Unique replied.

"Well. I don't know." I reply, Walking down the hallway awkwardly.

"Well I heard Kitty was saying she and him are gonna be the new it couple of mckinley. No more Finn and Quinn, or even Barbie and Ken." Sugar says in a undermining tone.

"Barbie and Ken?"

"Girl, she means Quinn and Sam."

"Who are they?"

"Well you know Sam, AKA Hobo McBieber, Trouty Mouth." Tina replies. "Or...The dreaded name combination. 'Quam'" Tina says as she pulls us aside at her locker.

"There's been so many combinations. Tike,"Sugar says as she looks a Tina who looks like shes about to cry."Brittana, Klaine, Bartie, Tartie, Finchel and puckleberry. Best one is that rumour...Faberry or whatever." Sugar pips.

"I guess that must be confusing." I say.

"Yeah."

"Now I wonder when Unique is gonna get her own damn name combo!" Unique laughs.

"well, I have to go meet my mom." I say as I start walking the opposite way.

"Tell her we say Hi." Tina says as she waves.

"Bye guys." I smile before turning around.

I walk down the hallway and into the school kitchen to see my mom sitting at table sewing another label into another sweater.

"Hey darling, I was just sewing another sweater."She says as she smiled up at me.

"I love you mom." I look at her, I hate people. I hate how they make fun of her on how she looks.

"How was you're day sweetheart?"

"It was fine."

"those kids in that Glee club sure are precious."

"They're great mom. Let's go home."

"Okay my dear."

I walked with my mom to our used car and i am excited to get home, Maybe a certain boy will have called.

Sorry its being weird, im just blocked atm. I HATE KITTY! SHE DOESNT DESERVE THE TITLE AS "THE NEW QUINN!"

Yeah thats just my thoughts on Kitty. Whats her last name?


	5. Chapter 5

**a week later(dAY AFTER bRITTANY 2.0)**

I watched as Jake and Kitty walked through the hallways, there was so much I wanted to say to him since he never called and after our almost kiss. Sure, he's in the Glee club now, but that doesn't mean anything. There he is. Leaning against...MY locker?

"What are you doing here?" I say as i start to push him.

"I was waiting for you. I wanna talk." He says so casually, as if he isn't dating Kitty.

"Won't you're girlfriend object." I say coldly as I slammed my locker door open.

"She's gone today. Cheer practice." He smiles.

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

"Sure you do."

"no, I don't!" I protest. "I have class."

"come with me." He says reaching out for my hand. I give in as his hand is now on the small of my back. "I wanna take you somewhere."

"hurry." I say as we duck into an unmarked door.

"I was running from Figgins when I saw this. Also, Noah told me." He smiled as he climbed on a box and unveiled a ladder.

"What is it." I say setting my books down.

"Let's go up." He says as he starts climbing the ladder. I follow him.

We climbed the ladder that was about 30 ft, and finally we reached a small opening.

"Come on." He says as he opens the small door. Light floods the small area quickly as I notice that we're on the roof.

"how..."

"I know." he says as we look over the edge of the building at the football field and bleachers.

"It's...gonna get us in trouble." I say as I start to turn towards the door, but instead, I run into Jake.

"Marley, It's okay." He says as he lifts my chin up. All I hear is silence and my heart beating. I swear I can hear his heart as well.

"Jake..." I say but before I can say anything else his lips are gently on mine. The kiss is wrong and dangerous, but I can't stop.

After what seems like an hour we are interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

"The bell." He says as we break apart.

"Yeah... We should go." I say as I rub my arms. I hadn't noticed how cold it was.

"Take my sweater, It's new, so...yeah..." He says, I know what he means though. Something Kitty hasn't seen. I am so confused, what is happening, what are we doing?

"Thank you." I say as his arm reaches around my waist.

"No problem..."

"We should go now..." I say, remembering that we have to go to practice.

"Yeah, Let's go. After you." He says as he opens the door.

"Thanks..."

Glee was great, I smiled and danced, ignoring Jake the entire time, trying not to make it obvious. I like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me too.

"So Marley, Wanna go shopping with me, Unique, Blaine, Artie and Sam and Tina?" Brittany asks as she pushes Artie's wheelchair.

"I didn't agree to this." Blaine says as we walk out of the school.

"In my head you did because there was a sale on hair gel." Brittany say innocently looking at me for an answer.

"Sure..." I say as I look towards Jake who was being greeted by Kitty.

"Okay great. Let's take my car." Tina says as she hops in the driver's seat.

"I have to tell my mom." I say as I smile at Brittany who is lifting Artie into the back.

"I'll come with you." Sam smiles as Tina and Unique give me a suspicious smile.

"Sure." I say as we walk back into the school.

"So how's you're mom?" He asks.

"She's fine. We made a cake last night." I smiled, the cake was delicious and making it with my mom made it even better.

"That's great, I'd love to taste." He says smiling with his unusually large mouth.

Sam is great, but I just don't see him that way. When we get to the kitchen I notice someone standing next to the giant freezer.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Marley..." His face fell when he saw Sam.

"Hey Honey, Jake here was helping me wash the trays."

"okay? What are you doing here?"

"Like you're mom said, washing trays. Helping because..." He stops when he notices Sam again. "But, I got to go." He says and slammed the tray on the table.

"bye?"

"See you." he says with one last longing look.

"Mom, This is Sam. He's in Glee Club with me." I say introducing Sam.

"Hey, Nice to meet you. The food is so much better than last year." Sam says smiling.

"Why thank you!" My mom says smiling harder.

"Mom, Is it okay if I go to the mall with some people from Glee?" I ask.

"Of course! I'm so happy you made friends here." She said as she pulled me in for a hug and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks. i love you." I say as me and Sam walk towards the door.

"Bye Ms. Rose. It was nice to meet you."

I was saddened by Jake's sudden exit, and i think Sam noticed because he asked me about him.

"So, I didn't know you knew Jake."

"Not really." I say blushing.

"Well, We should hurry." Sam smiled and started running. "race you?" He said and I smiled quickly following after.

Jake POV

I thought she liked me? Why was she with the lip guy? I even helped her mom with the lunch trays. I kicked the fence beside me. Angrily I headed back home.


End file.
